Conventionally, the price information on price tags in shops is always changed manually when the price of the product is changed. The new prices are printed out on paper or a corresponding material, and these tags with their new price markings are placed manually in a location reserved for the price tags on shelves in the sales premises. Thus, an employee must first find the correct location of the price tag to be updated, after which the previous price tag is removed and discarded and the new price tag is inserted in its position. A disadvantage in this arrangement is, among other things, the fact that the arrangement is very laborious and there is a high risk of mistakes. In case of a mistake, a situation may, for example, occur, in which the price information on the price tags on the shelves conflicts with the price information in the cash register system.
To avoid the above-mentioned drawbacks, electronic systems have been developed, in which electronic labels and their electronic displays are provided on the front edge or above the shelves, close to the products, in which the price information of the products can be changed in a centralized manner from the control centre of the system, or the like. This will facilitate and accelerate the updating of the price information to a significant extent. The data on the displays can be updated in a cabled or wireless manner, depending on the system. Cabled systems involve the problem that a wire connection must be provided for each display for data transmission and possibly also for power supply. For example in a normal retail outlets for daily consumer goods, the number of displays is relatively large; consequently, there must also be a large number of wires, which causes problems and limitations, for example, on the placement of the price displays.
Wireless systems do not require complex wirings but, in turn, they require transponders equipped with antennas in connection with battery-driven price displays, for communicating with the control unit of the system via suitable communication means. The previously known systems require advanced transmitters and receivers. Advanced transmitters and receivers are costly. This is problematic if the unit cost of e.g. electronic labels would be desired to be low.